Krasnov Industries
Hightech Valley }} $820 million LVD (2013) }} |template=Infobox_CE }} Krasnov Industries (formerly known as Leskromento Industries, and Leskromento Inc) is a Lovian conglomerate corporation and one of the leading businesses in the Lovian market share. It is composed of several subsidiaries, many of however were created by Alexei Krasnov himself. Its creator and current chairman is the famous politician Alexei Krasnov. History Krasnov Industries was founded by Dave Leskromento, who is now known as Alexei Krasnov in October 2012, shortly after the 2012 State Elections. After entering the political world by joining the largest Nationalist party, the Conservative Nationalist Party, he was interested in creating a business. With his large income from his father's oil fields located in Eastern Russia, he decided that making a parent company (conglomerate) would be the best option. Shortly after Krasnov Industries' creation, the first businesses such as LoviaMarket and Electronic Lovia were founded, and automatically became subsidiaries of the conglomerate and Krasnov Industries was a running business. Many companies were founded later that year, and Krasnov Industries also bought all of the stocks of Newhaven Campings from Pierlot McCrooke, a political supporter of Krasnov and Yuri Medvedev, who was the Former Prime Minister of Lovia and also a very reputable businessperson. In more recent years since the foundation, the company has invested in several companies to join it's large business empire and it's revenue has highly increased. The company has plans to expand into several other industries, although Alexei Krasnov has been very busy in Politics and therefore hasn't yet gone through with these plans. It is thought that Krasnov Industries is very interested in taking over several falling businesses, and investing large amounts of money into them. Subsidiaries Newhaven Campings Newhaven Campings is one of the most popular and highest income campground businesses operating in Lovia. The campgrounds are well known among working-class citizens for their quality facilities and splendid price for quality ratio. It has a seperate headquarters which is located in Old Port, an industrial district of Kings' largest city, Newhaven. The company was formely owned by former Lovian Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev and politician Pierlot McCrooke who both owned 50% each of the company, before Krasnov Industries bought out the company in early 2013. Loviamarket Loviamarket is a large supermarket that operates in Lovia, and was one of the first businesses to be join Krasnov Industries. It was one of the businesses in the conglomerate that was founded by Krasnov Industries' leading shareholder and creator Alexei Krasnov, and is one of the most profitable businesses in Lovia. It is one of the leading supermarkets, and is compared to the likes of Maxi, as they both have a similar number of stores around the country. Like many Lovian supermarkets, it has a reward system which has been complimented by many working class citizens. Peace Island Times Peace Island Times is a major newspaper based on Peace Island, however it delivers worldwide news to make higher income. It is one of the largest newspapers based on Peace Island and many citizens read it. It only sells products in Lovia, however on special occasions it has sold newspapers in the United States of America. It hires top quality reporters, and hired several reporters from the largest Lovian newspaper, the Noble City Times days after the Peace Island Times opened. The Peace Island Times, unlike most other newspapers, is not affiliated with any political party. Noble Transport Noble Transport is a large transportation company based in Newhaven. It mainly operates in the railway business. It was originally based in Noble City, however has recently relocated to Newhaven due to its large presence in the State of Kings. Krasnov Industries owns 96% of Noble Transport, however the other 4% is owned by several other shareholders. Ownership *'82% - Alexei Krasnov' *'18% - Available Stocks (contact Happy65 for more info)' See also *Education Lovia *Alexei Krasnov Category:Company Category:Hightech Valley Category:Krasnov Industries